


行行

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

最早的时候，我听过半句词：“人生如逆旅，我亦是行人。”我总疑心此话未竟，人生若是逆旅，归途又在何处？行人又往何方？第一个为我唱这阕词的人未能告诉我，我后来遇到的许多人也不能。它就像一道无解之谜，初时有趣，久之令人兴味索然，遂搁置。

然我也确实肩负着一个行人应担的命运。我见过很多耽湎于乌有之乡的人，或沉溺于三毒八苦，或自缚于一技所长，或困囿于道德空想。而我漂泊无踪，从不驻足。

我是天生地养的山鬼，来无来、去无去，超脱六界外，不在五行中。世俗常理不能羁我，同样，我也不解常人所想。我曾告知一群罹患绝症的人，山巅有一株珍稀的药草可治百病，在这点渺茫希望的催生下，一群必死之人决心放手一搏。他们在登顶的路上摔死了一半，在寻找的途中被虎狼吃掉一半，几经磨难终于见到那株药草后又大打出手、自相残杀，最后只余一人。他狂喜地摘下药草，又在转身见到遍地尸骸的一瞬变为极度的悲愤，最后，只仰天长啸一声，便带着那株草药一起，从山顶一跃而下。一切都被我的冷眼捕获。救命的药仙草竟成了索命的恶草，予人生机的希望终成了断绝生志的铡刀吗？我不解，我无定见。

我只前行。

我本无颜色，所经之处皆成我之颜色，所过之处皆着我之颜色。途中纵有诸般瑰奇美景入眼，却难入心，因作为行人，我不知餍足、贪婪无度。佛家谓之“法”，俗人称之“道”；世有百种人，便存百种道。对于道，我始终怀有二心。我不满足于在任何一条路上贯彻始终，那太狭隘，也太无趣；我追求的，乃人力所穷之极限、世间无尽之可能——而所见越广、所行越远，也就所染越甚、所惑越多。

但我并不因此困扰。庸人才自扰。我依然浮皮潦草，依然游戏人间，依然无法无天。何为苦，我已知；此为集，我已断；彼为灭，我已证。我才十六岁。

但第四重境界——这最后一步，我永远也不会跨出。

我不需修道，道无所终正是我所乐见。

那是商秋的最后一天，在漫天飘血的红叶里，我遇见了鬼——真正的鬼。他有实质，容貌出众、衣有缁尘，除面色苍白、唇色惨淡外别无异状，但我就是知道他已经死了。一个好看的死人。千夫所指的假山鬼遇上了无病而死的真野鬼，简直讽刺到令我发笑。

他一上来就拔出背后的铁器，冷冰冰、硬邦邦地贴上我的脖子。“我是来杀你的。”他说，“拔剑。”

原来那铁器是剑。我不识剑，但我既见了，便一定能得到它。

我对他摊手：“我没有剑。”

他果然抽出另一把剑扔给我，很沉，我差点没提动。剑出鞘时的冷光森然映出我的神情，困惑但并无惊慌。

我端详了一会儿，默默把它推回鞘中，绵长龙吟在剑身被尽数吞没后犹自顽固回荡。“我不会剑，你要杀我，那便尽管动手吧。”

他的面色依然沉静，持剑的手依然很稳，身形却几不可查地动摇了。有趣。我趁热打铁：“不若这样，你教我用剑，学成后我再与你决斗，各凭本事、生死无悔。你看如何？”

他本可以一剑杀了我，我跑不掉的。但不知为何，我笃定他不会。

他垂目收剑的时候我心里的小人笑到打跌。太好骗了，我心想，并从中生出一种蚍蜉踩在大象头顶的优越感来。

我确信我未曾见过他。这样一个死气沉沉又纯一不杂的人，我怎么可能轻易忘掉？况且，他看我的眼神太过耐人寻味：是恨吗？有的，但不尽然。是爱吗？也许，我看不清。他就像竭力从一粒沙中数出一整条恒河，又好像缘木求鱼、井中求火。“喂”，我一开始这样招呼他，后来又改称他“你这家伙”，最后是我先不好意思叫出口，只得向他请教名号。

“鸣凤。叫我鸣凤。”这是他沉思半天后给我的答复。我知道这不是真名，痴呆的老人也无需花费这么久来回想自己的名字；但无妨，只要这个名字假得用心，对我来说就已足够。

“凤凰的鸣叫，你听过？”

他摇头。，“难道你没有？”

“没有。但只要见到凤凰，我就一定有法子让它叫。”

“什么法子？往它屁股上刺一剑？”说完他自己也失笑，僵持了半月的气氛终于在这一笑之下霜解雪融。

不然呢？我心想。

“我是你的首徒吗？”

他似有所感。，“是。”

“哎嘿，你就不怕教会了徒弟饿死师父？”

“……做到了，再说吧。”

“再吹一遍那支曲子给我听吧，鸣凤。”

他便照做。除了在日课上紧抓不放，他对我一向宽容。

“我是第一个听到这首曲子的人吗？”

这次他沉吟了片刻。

“是。”

他犹豫了，但我没有一点不悦的感受。他太认真也太无趣，他说我是，我就一定是，理所当然。这类人我见过太多。

但他不太一样。他无趣得可爱。

头一次，我生出了和一个人同行的想法。说到底，我的路太漫长也太寂寥，哪怕分道扬镳或是中道崩殂，多一人作伴也是好的。

那么，我要怎样留住这只候鸟？

我对于剑道，原本兴趣不大，提议学剑，不过是一时的缓兵之计。世人皆蠢，仅是管中窥豹就自以为掌握了真理，乃至墨守成规、冥顽不灵，我已厌烦了。也许那确实是一条不错的道路，可对我而言，真理和名姓一样，都是用之即抛的东西，若因剑或其他外物而流连，那才是愚不可及。

这一次，也不会有例外。

鸣凤不是一个好老师，但我原谅他：——我迷恋他。他不动时岩岩若孤松之独立，运剑时傀俄若玉山之将倾，不谈剑时沉静如水，论剑时脸上的神采像水面下燃起割开冰层的烈焰。我为之着迷而艳羡。

“我要你的剑。”我对他说。

“太早了。你没有杀过人，”他看着我的眼睛，目光中有一种令我愤怒的老者的慈悲，“你驾驭不了它。”

当晚我从他的房间里偷走了那把剑，初见时他扔给我的那把剑。剑柄入手的一刹那我意识到有什么确实不同了。那把剑变得很轻盈，同时重于千斤的杀意正源源不断地从我的手心溢出，迫使我的胸腔与之共鸣。那一刻，我不再是物主，剑也不再是凶器；我们并非共生，而更像是饲主与猛兽，握剑的人反而成了被胁迫、被逼上绝境的猎物。

确实不同了，我想，但不是太早，而是太迟。我已经染上了他的颜色。

剑出鞘的一刹那我慑于其上鲜血的温度。那是一种刺骨的寒，几乎把我的手冻伤，渴血的剑锋在拼尽全力的握持之下依然嗡鸣不止，仿佛只要一松手就会反噬剑主，以我的血作为它屠戮人间的第一样祭品。

我的心头涌上狂喜。“我能改变你。”我悄声道，“在我手中，你不必杀人，不必染血。我做得到。”剑声铮然，似不屑，似应答。出剑，它对我说，用剑证明。

第一剑，我犹执著剑招。但我随即发现一式便可容千变万化，一招用老又悟新招，乃至无穷无尽、无可名状。第二剑，我便只知剑形。然有形化无形，则无形皆有形，树枝木条、落叶飞花、，乃至一风一雨，何者不可为剑？第三剑，我的手中无剑，只余沛然剑意由指端涌出，随心而动、随意而发，天地山川、水火风雷，尽在我手。一生二、二生三、三生万物、万物复归一，轮回生克之中，我只看得清剑。

那是一种造物的无上喜悦。我像是鸿蒙之初的一团元气，被盘古持巨斧一劈为二，轻清者上升为阳，重浊者下沉为阴，于是天地乃分。我赐烛龙以双目，令其视为昼、瞑为晦，后又坠于西海之外、大荒之中，方山有松名柜格，我之双目出入其上，于是时序有常。我的五指延伸出蠃鳞毛羽昆五虫，又削骨肉为金石、绝经脉为江河、倾血液为湖海、祭五脏为五岳、舍发肤为星辰，于是万物皆生。而在其后，方有女娲造人、夸父逐日、精卫填海、刑天舞戚，方有三皇五帝、兴衰更迭、百代纷争、始发于此。天地阴阳，万物莫非其理；而我更在天地外。

——我即诸神，我即洪荒，我即寰宇，我即万象。

那一刻，我领会了剑之真意。

鸣凤不知何时已在廊下，披一件大氅，将方才一切尽纳眼底。“惊世的剑。”他说，“你只用三个月，就达到了凡人十年难及的境界。”

“十年？”我冷笑，“只堪磨剑耳！”

不恨古人吾不见，恨古人不见吾狂耳，久违的豪情重又注入我的心头，一瞬间我确实以为剑道将成我之终点。热血犹在耳边澎湃，我的手却抢先一步脱了力，剑当啷一声掉在地上，在刚刚发迹的草木上砸出一个浅坑。

我虚脱得跪倒在地时他没有来扶我，只从我面前捡走了那把剑。“你的剑胜在驳杂，却失之精纯。”他说，语气很可惜，仿佛品评一件功亏一篑的名器，“你不想杀人，就永远窥不见真谛。来，用它杀了我。”

我边喘边笑：“只有生死方能证道？”

“只有生死。”

我不愿承认，但我不得不承认。每一种道到了极致，都不免呕心沥血、生死交付，譬如为学，皓首穷经；譬如铸剑，以身投炉；譬如武道，杀人人杀。道有所终剑有所指，求仁得仁亦复何怨……我不乐见。我甘愿做井蛙，我要让传奇变成闹剧。

鸣凤孑立中庭，半道月光将他从中间锯成两半，若非大氅的下摆被露水打湿垂在地上，我几乎以为他要乘风飞走。他的目光无悲无喜，剑在他手中似相交多年的好友，而非勾心斗角的同谋。

我突然嫉恨起他手中的剑，更恐惧起他的道，一如无知者恐惧我。

我要夺走它。我要粉碎它。

我将养了两日才勉强能抬起手臂。肩膀活动自如的当夜，我再次潜入鸣凤的房中。他一如既往地装着睡，直到我骑到他身上，并把手探进他的被子。

“你又来偷剑？”他皱起眉。

我笑起来。“我真是太笨了……”我悄声对他说，“你不就是一把剑？我为什么还要舍近求远？我是来偷走你的。来，做我的剑，我愿做你的鞘。”我用手指描月光在他眉眼上投下的影，被他捉起拢在掌中。

他说他的手只握剑，而现在我的手指尖在他的手里。我挠他的手心，带茧的、粗粝的手心，直到他与我十指相扣、掌心相对。我沉浸在扮演猎物的得意中，几乎忘形，几乎忘记他看我的眼神中有怎样的含义。

“你不是他。”他低声道。

“谁？另一个我吗？”

“你知道了？”

“我为什么不知道？”我挑衅道，“那个我，他也会拥抱你吗？也会抚摸你吗？也会像……这样，亲吻你吗？”

“不……他都不会。”鸣凤喃喃道，“他只会让我伤心。”他的眼中盛着水一样的月光，或许他正借助这光，将对另一个人的爱意折射到我身上。

我一下子颓丧了。我本以为我能捂热他，轻易得像融化一块冰。我做什么都很轻易，也没有我得不到的东西——我无所不知、无所不能、无所不用、无所不争。但这一次，我知难而退了，这比直接的碰壁更让我茫然。我已经染上了你的颜色，我愤怒地想着，为什么你不肯被我吞噬，甚至不肯为我动摇？

而他抱着我，让我坐在他的膝上，和我讲一把剑，一把自下而上劈开天空后沦为空壳的剑。

有这样的剑？

有这样的剑。

我猜他更想说有这样的人。我懒得戳穿。困意正像温柔的潮水一样将我浸没，而他的嗓音是微风拂过水面的波澜。

“下次你想要什么东西，不必用这种办法。……掠。”

有什么东西落在我头顶，轻得像一个吻。


	2. Chapter 2

当晚我发了场梦。我梦见天地为熔炉、万物为铜铁，一口神兵横空出世，山海铸其形状、日月为凝其精魄，千锤百炼锻出一杆傲骨，烹龙炮凤淬成万丈清光。我看见一剑出则万剑臣服，烟蒙上焚、雨阵下棘，鸟兽觳觫、草木绝迹。我看见这柄无鞘之剑翻五岳、渡五湖、下九幽、破九霄，不远万里终于来到我的面前。

“你需要一口鞘。”我对它说，“你的锋芒太锐利，而我是包容一切的混沌。没有什么比我更适合做你的鞘。”

“我不要那个。”

“你的身上因缠果绕，上溯亘古、下缘三生，这会使你的刃变迟钝。”

“我将斩断它。”

“那你是来杀我的吗？”我问。

“我是的。”

“你还在犹豫什么？”

它龙吟一声，化作一道光芒疾射而来。它太微渺了，比萤火虫更暗、比琉璃珠更小，却直直贯入我的左胸又从后心透出。我不该感到疼痛的，然而难以言说的剧痛悄然发作，仿佛整个宇宙正在我的胸腔中覆灭又重生。混沌最后也是被盘古——被一口利刃——破开的，我恍然间彻悟。

阴阳从我的体内分化，日月从我的眼中剥离，五虫、金石、江河、湖海、山岳、星辰纷纷从我的身上分崩离析、瓦解冰碎——原来创世竟像凌迟一样痛苦吗？最后，只剩下一道贯穿心口的光。

“你也要离开我吗？”我怅然对光说。

光芒倏忽大作，吻上我正在急速溃散的嘴唇，并且比它更早地碎成点点星光，沉入无边黑暗。

我猛然睁眼。

天已大亮了。鸣凤正站在床头，身形挡住了窗，被子上拖了长长一条阴影。我的双手不知为什么交叠着放在胸口，肩膀一动就牵扯得全身的关节发痛，仿佛真的被凌迟了一样。

“你做噩梦了。”

我不动声色。，“我梦见你要杀我。”

“难道我没有一开始就这样告诉你？”他果然说，“如果你再不起床练剑，我不介意让它提前。”

我钻进被子躲他的手，但慢了一拍，还没来得及从床尾钻出就被抓住脚踝拎出来。“你是小孩子吗？”他斥道，“怎么这么——”

“——我是。而且无辜。”我说，“你还要杀我吗？”

“我会杀你。”

“而且爱你。你还要杀我吗？”

你不爱他，我告诉自己。你根本没有那种东西。你只是为了毁灭他。

他愣了好一会儿。，“我更会杀你。”

“因为他不爱你吗？”

“因为他让我活。”

怎样才能杀死一个人？先教会他活着，让他尝尽生而为人的喜悦后，再一举夺走。那个我在想什么，我一清二楚。

“而剑道让你死。生、死，你总要辜负一个。”我说，“难道你就没有想过，其实你哪样也不用辜负？”

他等着我说下去。

“功成何必在你？你把灯传给了我，从此我也是你的一部分。你办不到的事情我帮你做、你证不了的道路我替你悟。人力终有穷时，而你的剑道会因死亡而断。你的道若只是灵光一闪、昙花一现，不觉得可惜吗？”

来，我对他说。做我的剑，做我最珍爱的藏品，为我弯折傲骨、磨平棱角、收敛锋芒。作为交换，我将延续你的生命、你的剑道。

他看了我很久。

“你要我为你死。”

“我要你为我活。”

“那毫无意义。”他说，“我的道，只有我能走到底。而你……”他垂目，没有说下去。但我已经知道答案了。

我亦是行人。

朝露见日则晞、闪电转瞬即逝，如今有幸被我的眼睛抓住，从此寿与天齐。可它们非但不感激我，反而推拒我、嘲笑我。你不懂。一以贯之的沉重、孤注一掷的决绝，你不会明白的。它们悲悯道，比回音更快地消逝在目光尽头。

露晞明朝更复落，人死一去何时归？

我亦是行人？我从未如此痛恨一句话！

可有一点他算错了，我冷冷地想着。我没有道，我来去自如。

我端起隔夜茶一饮而尽，将满口苦涩和水咽下。“拿剑来！”我跋扈专横地拍着桌子，豪情万丈。但也许我更需要一坛酒，最烈的那种，最好能让我吐到人事不省、忘掉说过的每一个字——

“我会证明你是错的。”

然后吞噬你。

我做不到。

我赌着一口气拼命挥剑，一寸进有一寸喜，一寸喜就离初衷一步远，到后来我已无处可进，也无路可退。

剑道确实让我喜悦，可我曾品尝过更多乐趣——若已见识过乾坤广大，谁犹会有心怜惜草木的青苍呢？但我依然无法证明那就是错的。杀人是罪？杀该死之人也是罪？又是谁来定谁该死、谁不该死？救人是善？救万恶之人也是善？又有谁规定为恶之人不能向善、良善之人不能作恶？更何况是道。若道也有黑白之分，第一个该诛之人就是我。

是非对错、情理曲直，孰判孰定？那人不是我，也不该是天地间任何一人。我只旁观。这是我的囹圄，也成我的自由，对此我无比明了。

可有什么东西悄然偏离了——每回我感受到鸣凤的时候。我深知他同我见过的万千俗流一样愚昧可悲，深知他的剑有多偏执、道有多狭隘、心又有多赤诚。我竟无法苛责他。我有预感：只要他从他的剑道以及那个人身上分给我一眼，我什么都可以不要、什么都可以放弃。

我像是立在悬崖峭壁，只待崖下传来一句呼唤或仅是凝视那片深邃，便不顾一切地跳下去。这太危险了。而我做得到。

但人毕竟还有求生欲。若能将深渊拉入这十丈软红，我也乐得捡回一条命。

“那个我，”我不时旁敲侧击，“是什么样子的？”

“……”

“他也要你放下剑，是不是？”

“……”

“他跟你说话，你也这样沉默吗？”

“……”

“你这人！算了……我不常见你笑，他会逗你笑吗？”

“会。但他自己不常笑。”

我拊掌大乐，一锤定音：“我教你！”

唠叨完才想这又何必，一个回不去，一个盼不来，幽王亡了周才记起请教怎么讨美人欢心，于事何补？何况让你笑的人总不如让你哭的，这是定论。

“你记得了么？”我支棱着头问他。

他依旧不说话，冷得像雪，怀抱却暖得像炭。我牵了牵嘴角，头一次笑不出来，心脏酸得像没放糖的山楂。

我不想吞噬他了。我发誓如果有人像这样抱住我，我甘愿死在他怀里。

立春后下了最后一场雪。我犹躲在屋内抻懒筋，鸣凤已大汗淋漓地练过一轮了。我趴在窗上，把檐下遮挡视线的冰棱一根根掰了，又拣两支形状好看的相互打磨，咯吱声混着窗外舞剑的飒飒声，像车轮碾过冰辙，又像围炉的摇椅。我见鸣凤雪色弧光绕身如白马入芦花，点点落梅自剑尖飘下，又滴在无瑕的大地上，似血。

我忽然觉出不详来。快抽身，有个声音告诉我，趁尚没有万劫不复。

那又怎样？我嗤笑。我偏要一意孤行。

再看手中，冰剑已成。我扔掉丑的那根，撵开窗，纵身一跃。

雪光里，鸣凤受到感应似的回头。“你怎么只穿这点就出来了？”他皱眉，“快回去——”

“看剑！”我扬声喝道。

切磋的胜负在我旋身向他攻去的一瞬间就注定了。水凝固成的钝器在钢筋铁骨的面前毫无招架之力，一如短短几月速成的剑法在真正的名家面前宛如儿戏，在毫不留情的凌厉攻势下，冰刃寸寸绞碎，散作漫天冰屑流光，刮得我脸颊生疼。凤啼双声堪堪削到指掌的时候，我果断一矮身，从他胁下穿过，泼猴一样扒上他的后背，死都不撒手。

“你干什么？胡闹！”他想来抓我，又怕剑锋伤到我，只好抛下剑，再提着我的领子把我揪下来。

“我赢了！”我向他展示通红的手和半截冰柱，“你扔下了你的剑，而我的剑还在手里。”

“真敢夸口。若不是我收剑快，你早没命了。手不冷吗？”

“没感觉了。”我说，“先不提那个，既然我赢了，那你就得答应我的条件！”

“……我什么时候答应你的？”

“反正不会让你吃亏。我就当你答应了！”我自顾自说道。

刚才我就想好了：要是我赢了，你就跟我走；要是我输了，我就跟你走。

你要是跟我走，我就带你去极北之地的高原，我在那里尝过一种酥油茶，盛在海碗里会溢出牛乳色的浮沫。我胃口小，上回没吃完还被住持骂了，要是那时候你在，准能替我出气。你要是嫌太冷，我们就去江南吃鱼、去关东吃面、去滇西吃菌……都随你。

你要是不肯认输，那就换我吃点亏也没什么。我跟你走，去寻你那杳不可及的剑道。你要是死了，我就为你报仇，然后拿上你的剑继续走。我们可以开枝散叶、桃李满天下，他们也能替我们走，总有一天，会有后来者到达你想去的那个终点。

我不想你做我的剑了，我对他说。我可以抛下一切跟你浪迹天涯，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。

他僵立了很久，久到雪把他的头发涂抹成和我一样的颜色。酸风射眼、飘英盈睫，我看不清他的表情，手脚也在冰天雪地中冻麻了，唯有一颗心正悬在喉咙口，滚烫滚烫。

深渊退后一步。“不。”他柔声说，“你走你的路。”

心一下子沉底，坠得胃里也一片冰凉。

“你拒绝我！”我失声道，“我要你放弃伤你命的剑道，你不肯；我要你放弃伤你心的那个人，你不肯；现在你甚至不肯让我与你同行。为什么？”

他只微笑，宽慰似地微笑。

“拔剑。”就像某种命中注定。

我忽然记起还是初冬的时候，鸣凤找到我，问我：你相信命数吗？

我嗤笑：“庸人才信。”

“那我的存在又该作何解释？”

“阴差阳错的恶果、百年难遇的异类——还能是什么？”

他摇头叹息，仿佛我刚刚说了什么天真到可笑的话。

我于是不安起来，拉他的袖子。，“你会走吗？”

“会的。”

“什么时候？”

“也许，是我终于可以放下的那一刻——”

“——绝无可能。”

生者可以死，死者可以生；生而不可与死，死而不可复生者，皆非情之至也。我可以不去幻想也许他此刻尚未出生，可以不为他落在剑上的目光嫉妒得发狂，我甚至可以忍下他透过我的影子找寻另一个人的蛛丝马迹；但如果鸣凤的死而复生确是为了那个人，那么同样的事情，我没理由做不到。

我是那么喜欢他。

“留下来，为了我。”我试图说服他。

在那时候，他也像这样浅笑着。

雪片一丝丝飘进我的眼里，但我感觉不到。线索一条条串联起来，一个我至死都不愿意相信的答案呼之欲出。

“你从来都不恨他，你只是太害怕失去他。”我低声说，“这不是果报，而是缘起……你不是来断业的，你是来结缘的。”

鸣凤的出现根本不是阴差阳错，而是执念太深的因果循环；不是我要留住他，而是他费尽心机留在我的身边。前事因、后事果，当我为他执著、当我回应他的执著时，两端抑郁成疾、不得善终的因缘线才终于合成一股，像镣铐一样将我们紧紧纠缠在一起。如今他放下了，我却还留在世上。执念更替、因果颠倒，从此以后，将是我的执念、我的求而不得一遍遍加固我们之间的牵绊，超脱阴阳、超脱轮回，直至真正的我遇见真正的他。

而后，因果循环、报应不爽。

是我自投罗网了，对吗？

骗子……

“拔剑。”他耐心地重复。

但我知道我不能，一拔剑就全完了。我没有剑，我听到自己慌乱应着，使劲甩掉已和皮肉粘在一起的冰剑。而他自己就是一把剑。

雪光映成的海市蜃楼里，我看见他变成一把剑，头为柄、肩为锷、身为茎、足为刃，锋芒毕露、傲骨不屈，同梦中那口破开混沌的神器渐渐重合。这柄剑正一步一步向我而来。

他是来杀我的。

我第一次无比清晰地意识到这一点。他是来杀我的。

我害怕了，向后逃开，但我的轻功远不如后来那么好，一下子就被他抓在手里。他的面容慈悲而怜悯，我绝望地闭上眼，等待审判的一剑。

没有破空的呼啸声。透明的剑锋已尽数没入我的胸口，剑锋的尽头连着一个拥抱。我第一次知道原来爱也能撕碎一个人。

落进冷眼里的雪花终于被捂化，害我什么也看不清楚。我猜有什么液体从眼眶中滚落了，因为他用手一遍遍擦拭着我的脸颊。

太过分了……我心说，我教你逗他笑的法子，你却用来惹我哭。

“别哭了。”我听见他说，“我会舍不得走。”

“那就别走……”

“逆天借来的命总是要还的。你明白的。”

“我不明白！”

“我已经多留了那么多时日，为了你。”

“到现在还在骗我……”

他把嘴唇压在我的头顶，但我没有感觉到任何东西。就连炭火一样的怀抱都冷下来了。“你没有做错任何事，”他无比温柔地说着，“我也从来都没有把你当成他。是他教会我活着，现在我把同样的东西教给你。有些事情你总要明白，而我恰好是这些教会你的人中间最自私的一个。我自私地希望你穿好盔甲、戴上面具、长出花刺，不要为除我以外的人流泪——然后忘掉我、再找到我，尽你所能地伤害我。”

然后呢？一遍遍重复这无可更改的因果？被拖进这万丈红尘，从此再无自由？

“我恨你。”我拼命想让这句话听起来气势些，可那些恼人的眼泪止不住地往下掉，在蓬松的雪地里凿出细小的罅隙。我见他怔怔地伸手去接，冰珠只在掌心停了片刻，便又穿过手掌直直地落下去。

他从我的指缝里漏走了。

天地间终又只剩风雪。我慢慢蹲下来，徒劳地用膝盖抵住漏风的胸口。所有颜色都在缓慢褪去，除了落梅和冻伤的、流血的手掌。

直到几年以后，我才偶然从旧书肆中瞥到太白的诗序。原话是这样的：“夫天地者，万物之逆旅也；光阴者，百代之过客也。而浮生若梦，为欢几何？”

天地为逆旅、光阴为过客，百年不过一梦，人何能在时空夹缝中行走？东坡老贼欺我。

我亦知万物皆有踪迹，如露水蒸发后犹有干涸的痕迹，闪电纵消逝也总有一块石头记下它曾撕裂天空。但梦没有。

剑道教会我活着。我有了来处，却依然没有归途。道一定要用生死证？爱一定要用伤害明？我不甘心，我不承认。我将追寻。

我遇见过很多人，走过很多路，但自始至终剑道是我唯一拥有的东西。它像是一段证明，我竭力想借此找回一个影子，可每过一日，我就多忘他一点、多杀他一分。他的音、容、笑、貌，一个接一个从我的过去中剥离，如同蛇脱掉它的蜕。忽有一日，我不明白执剑是为何。十六岁的少年告诉我你当证剑，可我已忘记了何为剑。

我没有剑，我说。我不要那个。

也许是因为我终妥协，终接受纵然刀剑在手，也总有救不了的人、挽不回的事。

我的生长异常缓慢，慢如天地初成而万物未生的那些年月。脊椎刺破血肉、疼痛拔节生长的时候，年少的梦在我身上一一应验。

十六岁像一把尖刀，把一团混沌劈成泾渭分明的两个人，十六岁以前像天，轻飘而散漫，；十六岁以后是地，被沉重的枷锁牢牢箍在高天投下的云影中。我的眼睛孕育出偏见，至高至明，却只照亮我想去的那条路。我的器官再不是我自己的，它们各司其职，成了为达成某种平衡而运作的零件。它们使我再没有能力像十六岁时那样全身心地爱一个人。

我被打碎重组后成为了另外一个人——我成了十六岁的我最痛恨的那个人。

但我仍要行走。如同每一个困于苦海、未登彼岸的众生一样，不舍昼夜。

第二十年的时候，我遇见了凤凰。我脑中有个声音催促说他想听听凤凰的鸣叫，但那其实并不动听，甚至不如一段陌生的笛音。

第二十一年的时候，我开始整夜整夜地做梦。我一遍遍地梦见红枫和月影、血梅和雪原，以及一匹走入芦花的白马。我不知道那是什么，但它们像一种征兆，征兆我终将失去什么。

第二十二年的时候，我已经将生命里出现过的那段幽魂彻底遗忘。我又恢复了十六岁那年的状态，我侵掠、我污染，从诱人采摘的花瓣底下长出尖刺，只有疼痛和鲜血是我的养料。十六岁的声音告诉我那不对，但是有什么关系呢？我不配得到爱。

第二十三年的时候，我遇见了一个人，一个像剑一样的人。相逢的一瞬间有一种颜色从我过度饱和的身体里彻底抽离。寻觅多年的因缘线终于重新连上，我看见自己走上前，直到被一口架上脖子的冷剑阻住脚步。

“很锋利的剑。”我听见自己这样说，尾音上挑，带着不知从何而来的愉快，“怎么样，有没有兴趣与我同行？”


End file.
